Talk:Dark Samus (Super Smash Bros.)
I can see the benefit in having sub articles for their appearances in Smash, but you took the text of these verbatim from SmashWiki. It's plagiarism that cannot stand. They either need to be made unique or be scrapped. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:40, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Actually both wikis use the CC BY-SA 3.0 license for their content, and any user submissions to the main article namespace will fall under the license as stated by the TOS and the edit page. To summarize from the link, which also provides a redirect to the full license agreement: :To grow the commons of free knowledge and free culture, all users editing or otherwise contributing to wikis that use the CC BY-SA license agree to grant broad permissions to the general public to re-distribute and re-use their contributions freely for any purpose, including commercial use, in accordance with the CC BY-SA license. Such use is allowed where attribution is given and the same freedom to re-use and re-distribute applies to any derivative works of the contributions. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 23:11, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :Even if it's legal, I'm sure it's not "proper etiquette" to copy/paste another wiki's content verbatim. We really should make these Wikitroid's own articles, not just copies of SmashWiki's articles. --PeabodySam (talk) 23:23, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Agreed. They need to be overhauled. We can have them focus exclusively on their Smash appearances and get rid of the background info, which is already covered by their respective biography pages. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:33, June 14, 2019 (UTC) The entire purpose of the license is to allow free distribution and growth of knowledge. The conditions for the license, proper etiquette if you will, are to attribute the original work the repurposed content is from and to distribute that content, whether untouched or adapted, under the same license. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 23:44, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :Except MissSlenderNeko did not give attribution. Hyperlinks to SmashWiki do not count. I will fix these pages. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:08, June 15, 2019 (UTC) All three articles have now been de-plagiarized. This is an example of just because you can another wiki's articles verbatim, doesn't mean you should. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:33, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :Okay??? --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 14:03, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :Excellent work, Royboy. --PeabodySam (talk) 14:44, June 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you Peabody. ::Madax, this is a matter of principle. Plagiarism is a bad thing. Remember when the NIWA Metroid Wiki did it? We all criticized them for it and they eventually corrected it. Before you say "Official data sections", remember that we make clear that stuff is official data (i.e. not written by us), and it's linked back to the source document. (manual, guide, website, back of a doll's box etc.) [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:22, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :::If I recall correctly, metroidwiki.org uses a different license for their content; it's been a long time since I've looked into the specifics of it's conditions and how it may relate to ours, but the reactions back then could have been uncalled for depending on it. You've immediately jumped to the accusation of plagiarism for these smash articles when all they needed for compliance was correct attribution (hyperlinks are indeed compliant): "Retrieved from Wiki: Samus (history)". Also, I have no idea what material copyrighted by Nintendo or other sources for official data sections has to do with any of this, so I'm confused as to why you would bring it up. ::: It's completely fine to modify the work imported from sources using the same license as ours (and vice versa), but this "matter of principle" is entirely opposite the ideology for the use of the license. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 20:09, June 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::It was not uncalled for. None of their adminship, or ours, wanted the plagiarism to happen, they strived to curtail it, and they did. They use GNU Free Documentation License 1.2. I brought up the official data sections to counter any argument you may have used to say that we're already plagiarizing by including them. Anyway, it's fixed. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:37, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :::::As I said, this particular situation is more about etiquette than what's technically allowed under the license; as Royboy put it, more about what we "should" rather than what we "could", and what we "should" is have original content. :::::While SmashWiki and Wikitroid operate under the same license and therefore could theoretically share content, the two wikis are not affiliated with one another; SmashWiki is instead partnered with Metroid Wiki under the NIWA Network. The NIWA hasn't always had the best relationship with Wikia (at least, from my understanding), so Wikitroid copying their articles and then deflecting potential plagiarism accusations by citing legal technicalities isn't exactly the best way to build relationships and may instead sour our reputation. I would've felt a lot more comfortable about the whole situation if MissSlenderNeko was a prominent member of SmashWiki or else had gotten permission to use their articles. :::::But anyways, Royboy's already overhauled the articles, so there is no longer any issue here. --PeabodySam (talk) 20:47, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Material that neither FANDOM nor metroidwiki.org can lay copyright claim to isn't relevant to this particular scenario, so again I don't see the point of bringing it up or why you thought it would be. I understand the drive to keep user-generated content original to individual wikis, but the accusations here seem to show a lack of understanding of the wikis' foundations. I'm merely pointing out how the content is licensed so everyone can make more informed decisions and not incorrectly point fingers, for both now and in any future case. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:20, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :Hello. Just wanted to poke in and give my 2 cents. While it is perfectly allowed to copy content if the license allows to, with attribution, it is very frown upon and can/will dimish the relationship with the other community and even this community (as nobody wants copied content). In my opinion, you should never copy content from another source. You can base yourself on the other source and rewrite is completely instead, or check multiple sources. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 22:33, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Model Clipping? Saw the model clipping picture. It could be a possible reference to Samus's Terminal Corruption ending in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption? Signed by: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:02, January 14, 2020 (UTC) (Still Alive!) :That might be stretching it. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:36, January 14, 2020 (UTC)